


Lovely

by Stop_My_Sinful_Hand



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Light Masochism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Pet Names, poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stop_My_Sinful_Hand/pseuds/Stop_My_Sinful_Hand
Summary: This lovely knight before her, devoid of valor and grace, has longed for sinful hands for so long, so an invitation she put in place.





	Lovely

This lovely knight before her, devoid of valor and grace, has longed for sinful hands for so long, so an invitation she put in place.

For what he lacks in charm and ability, he makes up for in beauty and obedience. He may play a confident front, but she could see his inexperience.

He trembles slightly as her nails rake his skin, his face is confused and flushed. She smiles as he hears his soft moan, when his hard nipples she had brushed.

“Mistress..”, He breathes. He’s lovely in all ways contending. She simply pinches those two pink knubs and he bites his bottom lip. Soon, she’ll have him bending.

“I answer to no one!”, He had promised with vigor. Yet here he is now. She had ensnared him in her trap. After she had looked into his eyes, her pursuits he had not disallowed.

“What beautiful lips.”, She says as she ghosts her thumb over the plump flesh. His cheeks and ears are red as apples. His skin is soft and fresh.

“On your knees.”, She commands. Hesitantly, he does so. He kneels in front of her and stares at the ground. A picture of beauty he has come to show.

She sits on the chair before him, and strokes his glowing cheek. His cock sits between his legs, precum it begins to leak.

“My lovely knight”, She says. “Pleasure me with those beautiful lips.” When he stares at her in bewilderment, she pushes his head in between her hips.

After he overcomes the shock, he opens that pretty mouth. He licks her clit softly, in her region down south.

“What a good pet you are.”, She says in pleasure, and the knight says nothing at this. He continues to lap up her insides, and she was in pure bliss.

“What a fuckable mouth you have.”, She says, as she grinds her pussy on his face. He allows her to do so, yes on his knees is his right place.

Soon she climaxes, as her pet laps up her juices. She wished she had always known, what fun this knight produces.

“Good job, pet of mine.”, She says as she pulls his head away. He flushes at this praise, and his member is red and up it stays.

He moves his hand to touch his cock, but with her foot she pushes that hand away. “Uh uh, my pet. You can only come with my say.”

“Please.”, He begs with a whine, and an idea forms in her mind. “A perfect bitch you are, so today I shall be kind.”

“Lay down on the bed, my knight. Spread your legs wide. Lay down on your back, your face I want to see when you hit your high.”

He lays down on the bed, legs spread a little bit. “Don’t be shy.”, she says as she spreads his legs to the limit.

She admires his exposed body, his chest rising and falling with each heavy breath. She will remember this image of beauty, until her very death.

“My gorgeous, beautiful knight.”, She says as she trails kisses from his chest to his cock. She kisses the organ and with a longing moan his hips he rocks.

“Patient, my knight. Soon I will be inside you.”. She grabs the bottle of lube in her knight stand and her fingers she coats. Oh she can’t wait for this lovely screw.

She puts a finger inside his tight hole, and a hiss of pain leaves his mouth. She kisses his thigh in comfort as she moves her finger around.

He clutches the sheets tightly, and bites his bottom lip. She leans over and slaps him lightly. “Release your sweet moans from that grip.”

He still bites his bottom lip in protest, and she just smiles at the display. She puts a second finger in and curls them, and sounds he begins to splay.

“Oh fuck.”, He moans, and she plays with that bundle of nerves again. She drinks in his moans with pleasure, oh how she loved undoing men.

“Please.”, He whines. “Patience, lovely.”, She quips. She puts a third finger in, and knows that he’s in her grips.

She plays around with his fingers inside him. Enjoying the choked and begging moans. She then takes out her fingers, and admires the gaping hole.

He whines at the loss of those fingers. And she hushes him with a kiss. She straps on the cock to her body, and lubes it up so that it fits.

“Are you ready my lovely knight?”, She asks. And he nods vigorously. “Then beg for it.”, she says, and immediately he pleads.

“I need you inside of me. Please, I need to come.”. The Enchantress smiles and slowly pushes her cock in and immediately he becomes undone.

“Oh fuck. Faster.”, He begs. And slow and steady she stays. He whines and moans in pleasure, he looks up at her in a haze.

“What a tight, lovely knight.”, she says. “My little pet slut. You’re mine forever now aren’t you? You and your cute butt”

“Yes, I’m yours. I belong to you.”, He moans. “Faster please.”, he pleads. Lost in pleasure, he curls his toes.

“Because you asked so nicely.”, She says as she slams into him with no mercy. He yells in pleasure. He let’s out a string of moans as she fucks him in a hurry.

She hits those nerves again and again, and his climax he can feel. “Please master, let me come.”, he says and this begging she couldn’t help but appeal.

“Come for me, my pet. Come with my cock filling you up.” With these words he shudders and moans, as his cum he lets arupt.

She watches in wonder, as his asshole twitches around the plastic cock. She slowly pulls out and he trembles. His world she had rocked.

“My lovely knight, you did so well.”, She said as she kissed him on his forehead. “So beautiful and obedient.”, She says as he cleans the cum off of his thighs and the bed.

His body still trembles like a leaf, so she gets up and leaves the room shortly. She comes back with blankets in her hands, and puts them over him softly.

“Get some rest, my lovely knight.”, she says as she lays next to him. With drowsy eyes, he falls asleep curtly, with The Enchantress watching over him.


End file.
